eruowoodfandomcom-20200214-history
List of current Kmart stores in Eruowood
356 Linlo Street, Kapka, Eruowood - (opened May 6, 1984) - includes a Little Caesars Pizza Station, had Video Center (a place where people can rent movies) until 2007, and a Garden Center. *671 Washington Road, Logan, Eruowood - (opened March 5, 1983) - includes a Sears Auto Center (added in 2007),a Garden Center, and a K-Cafe; still uses the 1975 Kmart logo on the sign. *355 Inbret Avenue, Kamina, Eruowood - (opened April 3, 1977) - First Eruowoodian Kmart store with an auto center. *5535 Klin Lane, Beetreind, Eruowood - (opened September 30, 1976) - includes a Garden Center and a Sears Optical center. *84 Din Block, Planto, Eruowood - (opened June 6, 2005) - First Eruowoodian Kmart store to have a Sears Optical center. Was formerly an AM&A's store that closed in 2001. *9392 Kobin Shaft Boulevard, Drun, Eruowood - (opened April 10, 2004) - First Eruowoodian Kmart store with a liquor store; also includes a Little Caesar's Pizza Station, a Garden Center, and a Sears Auto Center. *344 Libo Lane, Kana, Eruowood - (opened December 3, 1990) - Includes a Garden Center, a Burger King restaurant, and an arcade. *4423 Kamin Avenue, Brucie, Eruowood - (opened June 6, 1985) - First Eruowoodian Kmart store to have a Burger King restaurant. *236 6th Lane, Thermana, Eruowood - (opened September 22, 2008) - Includes a Sears Auto Center, a Tim Hortons restaurant, and an HSBC Bank branch. *Shrineep Mall, Shrineep, Eruowood - (opened September 29, 1977) - First Eruowoodian Kmart to be in a mall. Still uses the 1970s logo on all of its signs. *99 West Bricka Street, Solon, Eruowood - (opened June 6, 1979) - Includes a garden center, an auto center (not Sears), and a doctor's office. *Poopala Mall, Poopala, Eruowood - (opened June 24, 1999) - Last Eruowoodian Kmart to use neon signage. This store is open 24 hours a day and features a Comfort Inn hotel inside it, as well as a Wendy's restaurant and a video center. *Alinakara Mall, Alinakara, Eruowood - (opened January 1, 1980) - First Eruowoodian Kmart to use neon signage. This store is open 24 hours a day and features a Blimpie restaurant, a garden center, and a video center. *235 Shipip Road, Gazoks, Eruowood - (opened April 30, 1978) - First Eruowoodian Kmart to have a video center. *345 Kren Street, Gipop, Eruowood - (opened December 1, 1985) - This location is open 24 hours a day and feautres a garden center, an Arby's restaurant, and a KWash laundromat. *943 Muffin Road, Kalift, Eruowood - (opened November 18, 1988) - First Eruowoodian Kmart location to be open 24 hours a day. *345 Eniz Road, Almigon, Eruowood - (opened June 7, 1992) - This store is combined with a Kids "R" Us store and a Toys "R" Us store. *235 Christopher Lane, Kalintin, Eruowood - (opened May 22, 2011) - Converted from a Sears Grand store. *3432 Abins Drive, Kalintin, Eruowood - (opened December 3, 2006) - Was a Circuit City store that closed in 2004. *12 West Highway 92, Barnton, Eruowood - (opened April 3, 1976) - Combined with a Piggly Wiggly store. *2245 Kalinz Road, Abinta, Eruowood - (opened October 6, 2006) - Contains a Cici's Pizza restaurant and ATM machines inside, and an HSBC Bank. *343 Polona Drive, Gabins, Eruowood - (opened October 31, 1980) - First Eruowoodian Kmart with a KFC restaurant. Category:Kmart Category:Retail Category:Eruowood Category:Lists